On avalerait la tempête
by Karelyss
Summary: Hinata se voit privé de tout ce à quoi il tient, et à l'aide du groupe rebelle Karasuno, devra se battre pour espérer en retrouver la moindre partie. Le monde qui est le sien cache peut-être bien des choses... FIC DYSTOPIQUE/UN PEU FUTURISTE. Centrée sur le Kagehina, mais aussi sur le Daisuga et tous les autres couples, en fait.
1. Chapitre 1 - Mensonges et solitudes

**Bonjour à tous! Voici le prologue/premier chapitre d'un gros projet qui s'annonce pour moi... Et que je suis bien déterminée à compléter, cette fois! Je vous laisse, on se retrouve à la fin de la page!**

* * *

Hinata s'était toujours douté que quelque chose clochait chez lui, sans jamais réussir à réellement saisir ce que c'était.

Lorsqu'il y songeait, ses souvenirs les plus lointains ne lui semblaient pourtant pas dignes de considération. Il avait toujours vécu dans la même maison blanche de banlieue que chacun des habitants du pays, portés les mêmes uniformes gris (renouvelés à chaque six mois, dans un paquet envoyé par la Dirigeante, ajustés parfaitement à sa taille grâce aux rendez-vous biannuels à l'inspection médicale), mangé la même nourriture calibrée au nombre de calories selon son poids et son âge, suivi la même éducation au Centre, vécut la même routine au quotidien que n'importe quel des individus qu'il eût jamais rencontré dans sa vie.

Rien n'expliquait rien. C'était la conclusion à laquelle, en grandissant, il était parvenu, et qu'il se gardait bien de partager avec qui que ce soit. Il aurait pourtant dû s'y être habitué.

Car c'était ainsi depuis toujours autour de lui.

Le Centre se plaisait bien à leur bourrer le crâne de faits, de solutions, de vérités, mais jamais ne venaient les justifications. Et quand bien même Hinata aurait souhaité les demander, il en aurait été incapable, n'ayant jamais même appris comment formuler ses interrogations.

Pourtant, avec les années qui passaient, quelques-unes persistaient pourtant, comme des bourgeons à l'arrière de son crâne et qui ne cessaient de pousser. Parmi elles, violente, obsédante, insolvable : _Pourquoi suis-je seul à penser différemment ?_

Car, Hinata le savait très bien, n'avait mené une vie aucunement particulière en comparaison à son entourage.

La seule chose, vraiment, qui aurait peut-être pu le différencier des autres de quelque façon, était peut-être l'absence de son père. Il avait été tué, avait-on raconté à Hinata, dans un accident de travail, une fuite de gaz, tout bêtement. L'immeuble entier avait sauté. Des centaines de gens en étaient morts.

Hinata aurait sûrement dû ressentir un vague sentiment de tristesse, de manque, de douleur, de n'importe quoi, mais l'absurdité était qu'il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Il aurait dû, pourtant. C'était juste avant la naissance de Natsu, il y a dix ans de ça. Mais non. Tout ce qu'il restait de son père, dans la vie d'Hinata, c'était les yeux rouges de sa mère une fois par an et un misérable portrait accroché sur le mur de la cuisine, unique possession de la famille entière et seul dédommagement pour sa perte.

Lorsqu'il recevait des amis à la maison, tous s'agglutinaient devant la petite photo comme des mouches, tâchant maladroitement de contenir leur fascination et leur curiosité pour l'objet obsolète auquel aucun d'entre eux n'aurait probablement jamais droit.

Car il faut bien comprendre, dans le pays, les possessions étaient strictement défendues.

La Dirigeante distribuait équitablement les divers objets nécessaires à la survie selon le nombre d'habitant par famille, rien de plus, rien de moins, et si on se tentait à faire le tour des maisons de tout le pays, on retrouverait ces mêmes objets monochromes et uniformes, tous semblables, sans aucune divergence, aucun défaut, dans chacune d'entre elles.

À chaque matin, sauf le dimanche (réservé au jour de plein air), ceux en âge partaient à l'école pour ne revenir que le soir, quelques heures avant le couvre-feu de neuf heures. À ce moment, les patrouilles effectuaient leur tournée quotidienne, s'assurant que personne n'était perdu ou égaré, les aidant gentiment à rentrer dans leur foyer.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'on avait dit à Hinata, qui, comme probablement tout le monde, n'était jamais resté à l'extérieur pour tenter l'expérience.

Vraiment, jusqu'à un certain point, la vie d'Hinata n'était en rien différente de celle de n'importe quel garçon de son âge.

Ce n'est que vers l'adolescence que les choses commencèrent à se compliquer.

Vers ses douze ans, un soir après l'école, Hinata était arrivé plus tôt chez lui après avoir défié pour une course Natsu (qu'il avait complètement écrasée, d'ailleurs) pour rentrer à la maison. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et qu'il ne vit pas sa mère l'accueillir aussitôt pour s'informer de sa journée, il comprit tout de suite que c'était encore _ce_ jour de l'année. _Le_ jour.

Le vingt-sept novembre, la mort de son père, cet inconnu, qui pourtant venait hanter la maison par son absence froide un seule journée par an.

Il déposa son sac dans l'entrée et s'avança lentement, comme à chaque année, vers la chambre de sa mère. Il poussa doucement la porte et la vit, comme à chaque année, assise sur son lit, son grand lit vide, tenant le portrait dans le creux de ses mains, ses mains abimées, le creux du cou, tout comme les yeux, arborant une couleur rouge qui s'accordait presque avec le flamboiement de ses cheveux. Hinata s'était avancé et, l'apercevant, elle avait relevé la tête. Ses yeux étaient secs. Il s'était assis à son côté, fixant le portrait à son tour, la figure implacable et vide d'émotion de son père, comme les portraits de l'état se devaient d'être, et avait déposé la tête sur l'épaule chaude de sa mère.

C'est à ce moment que, contrairement à jamais auparavant, Hinata l'avait ressenti.

Ce sentiment.

Cette colère.

Pour la première fois, elle avait germé dans le creux de sa poitrine, réchauffant incompréhensiblement son sang à chaque battement de cœur. C'est aussi à ce moment qu'il comprit que la rougeur du cou et des yeux de sa mère n'était point le résultat de la tristesse, mais d'un bouillonnement de sang semblable au sien face à l'injustice qu'ils vivaient.

Un simple portrait, c'est tout ce à quoi sa mère aurait droit. Un simple portrait. C'est tout ce à quoi son père avait eu droit. Un simple portrait, c'est tout ce à quoi chacun d'entre eux n'aurait jamais droit, tout ce qui resterait de l'existence de n'importe qui.

Sa mère avait alors murmuré quelque chose de très énigmatique pour le gamin qu'il était, mais à quoi il ne cessa de songer depuis.

« Tu sais, Hinata, j'espère que nous serons plus que de simples cicatrices. »

Puis, Natsu était arrivée, essoufflée et furieuse d'avoir été battue, et le portrait était tombé.

À partir de ce premier moment, les choses ne cessèrent d'empirer.

Bien sûr, sur le coup, elles semblaient très naturelles à Hinata, qui ne pouvait douter que ce à quoi il songeait n'était partagé de tous, et ne dissimulait donc rien à personne.

À la fin de la journée d'école, alors que les classes se séparaient pour retourner vers leurs foyers, Hinata avait intercepté deux de ses meilleurs amis, la tête émoustillée d'idées qu'il avait travaillées toute la journée.

« Les gars, ça vous dirait de sauter les cours demain ? avait-il chuchoté, l'excitation l'empêchant de se tenir immobile.

— Sauter les cours ? avait répété bêtement son ami, comme si le terme ne produisait aucun sens à ses oreilles. Pourquoi on voudrait faire ça ?

— Car on s'y emmerde, avait expliqué Hinata, comme si ça allait de soi. On aurait une journée de libre, on pourrait faire ce qui nous plait ! On aurait qu'à se présenter au recensement du début, et puis hop! on file. Personne ne remarquera rien ! »

Ses deux amis avaient échangé un regard, mal à l'aise, ce qu'Hinata ne remarqua pas, bien évidemment.

« Ça vous dit ? avait-il insisté, naïf.

— T'es complètement cinglé, avait alors finalement déclaré l'ami. C'est contre les règles. On ne peut pas faire ça.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Les règles sont là pour une raison, mec.

— Mais _qu'est-ce que ça ferait_ ?

— On n'est pas là pour les comprendre, juste pour les respecter. Ça ne se brise pas, des règles. On n'est même pas censé en avoir envie. Oublie, Hinata, avait-il conclut mécaniquement. »

Puis, les deux garçons s'étaient éloignés, le laissant là, se sentant à moitié frustré (une émotion qu'il commençait à ressentir de plus en plus souvent) et à moitié coupable.

Il était alors rentré chez lui, les dents serrées, les poings fermés.

Mais aussitôt qu'il ouvrit la porte, sa mère se précipita vers lui comme un orage. Elle lui saisit violemment le bras et le tira à une vitesse vertigineuse vers sa chambre. Lui, confus, ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qu'elle vociférait, et aperçu Natsu brièvement dans le cadre de la porte, les fixant, effrayée.

Sa mère souleva avec vigueur le matelas de son lit et en sortit une petite boite en métal. En un clignement d'œil, une douleur piquante le saisit à l'arrière de la nuque et il lâcha un cri.

« Aïe !

— Maintenant, tu restes tranquille, lui ordonna distraitement sa mère qui s'était emparée du bras de Natsu. »

La scène qu'il vit alors lui sembla un peu floue, sa mère donnant un coup à l'arrière de la nuque de sa petite sœur qui laissa à son tour échapper un léger cri de douleur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour se mériter une bourgade pareille. À peine sa mère eut le temps ensuite de glisser à nouveau la petite boîte en métal sous le lit qu'on cognait à la porte.

Sa mère se retourna vivement vers Hinata et Natsu.

« Vous allez être très gentils avec les agents, très polis. Maman compte sur vous. »

Puis elle fila ouvrir la porte, laissant les deux gamins se frottant le derrière de la tête et s'échangeant un regard de mutuelle confusion.

Ce fut alors qu'Hinata les vit.

Pour la première fois.

Les agents.

Avec leur peau pâle et leurs cheveux argentés, leur uniforme d'un blanc immaculé et leur visage impassible.

Ils étaient deux, un homme et une femme, sans âge et sans sourire, qui entraient aimablement mais fermement dans la maison. Ils causèrent quelques instants avec la mère d'Hinata, qui se tourna ensuite paisiblement vers Natsu et lui, toute trace de sa fébrilité précédente effacée. Elle leur fit signe d'avancer avec un sourire.

« Les enfants, voici des envoyés de la Dirigeante. Ils voudraient vous parler un peu. N'ayez pas, peur, allez ! »

Hinata s'approcha, Natsu se cachant maladroitement derrière lui.

« Hinata Shoyo, déclara la femme d'une voix indéchiffrable. Nous devons procéder à quelques vérifications suite à un incident rapporté aujourd'hui dans lequel vous avez été mêlé.

— Un incident ? s'étonna sa mère, un peu en retrait.

— Madame, coupa l'homme pour toute réponse, nous souhaiterions procéder avec Shoyo seul. Veuillez vous retirez, ainsi que votre fille, s'il vous plaît. »

Sa mère lui avait alors jeté un regard insondable, puis avait hoché la tête et prit Natsu avec elle pour aller dans le jardin.

« Hinata Shoyo, répéta ensuite la femme. Veuillez—

— Je peux vous raconter, s'était exclamé Hinata, sous l'effet d'une terreur incompréhensible. Je vous jure. »

L'agente ne broncha pas.

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Veuillez baissez la tête, s'il vous plait. »

Hinata s'exécuta. Il sentit un objet froid frôler sa nuque, comme pour la sonder, puis un petit choc électrique, puis rien.

Au bout d'un moment, il se risqua à tourner la tête vers l'arrière pour observer les deux agents qui ne produisaient plus aucun son. Il les vit, tous les deux, fixant un objet électronique cylindrique avec grande attention. Des informations semblaient défiler sur l'écran. Puis, un bip sonore se fit entendre et les deux individus échangèrent un regard.

La femme sortit un calepin électronique qu'elle remplit alors que l'homme prononçait ce qu'elle devait y inscrire.

« Cas 24378, objet inspecté et confirmé en ordre le 01-17-26. Divergence du 01-17-26 déclarée accidentelle, probablement due au décès du paternel. Cas désamorcé, remise du traitement 12795. Validé par F-76 et H-453. Clôture du cas. »

La femme rangea son appareil dans son uniforme et l'homme se dirigea vers la cuisine, où attendaient Natsu et sa mère. La femme, alors, se pencha vers Hinata, qui retint son souffle.

Puis, contre toute attente, elle lui offrit le sourire le plus doux et le plus bienveillant de l'univers. Hinata eu un frisson.

« Nous devions procéder à cette inspection par mesure de sécurité, mon petit, lui déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme et compatissante. Tout s'est très bien passé, je te remercie de ta collaboration. Vois-tu, il est parfois possible d'observer des défaillances dans le fonctionnement de la Puce. Ne crains rien, ce n'est pas ton cas aujourd'hui. Je te demanderai toutefois de prendre un de ces comprimés chaque jour durant la prochaine semaine. Tu le feras ? »

Elle lui tendit avec un autre de ses sourires un paquet de pilules blanchâtres.

« B-bien sûr, balbutia Hinata, et la femme s'était déjà relevée. »

Sa mère et Natsu reparurent, accompagnées de l'autre agent. Sa petite sœur se jeta dans ses bras. Les deux agents serrèrent la main de la mère d'Hinata, s'excusèrent du dérangement, puis partirent. Hinata ne les quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce que leur voiture disparaisse au coin de la rue.

La mère d'Hinata laissa échapper un gros soupir.

Elle s'avança vers lui, s'agenouilla. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Hinata ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la boite de comprimés.

— Des pilules que je dois prendre cette semaine. »

Elle hocha la tête lentement, puis lui retira des mains.

Sous le regard confus d'Hinata, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et vida le contenu de la boîte dans la toilette. Elle tira la chasse d'eau, jeta le paquet. Elle était très tendue.

« Hinata, écoute-moi, lui dit-elle alors d'une voix à la fois grave et tremblante. Il est très important que ce qui vient de se passer ne se reproduise plus, compris ? »

Hinata se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis le départ des agents. Ses membres se détendaient, il retrouvait peu à peu l'usage normal de sa parole.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, maman ? Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait de mal, rien du tout.

— Je sais bien, chéri, souffla sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras, l'étouffant. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

N'ayant presque plus d'air dans ses poumons, Hinata se dégagea. Sa mère continua de le fixer.

« Si parfois tu sens que tu ne te plais pas, que tu veux faire quelque chose d'anormal, je t'en prie, mon chéri, au moins, n'en parle à personne et ne te fait pas prendre. C'est tout ce que maman te demande, compris ? »

Hinata cligna des yeux. Sa mère poursuivit, la voix faible :

« Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous sur qui tu peux compter, comprends-tu ? Personne, Hinata. Il faut faire très attention.

— Maman, articula-t-il, est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec ma Puce ? »

Un moment passa. Puis sa mère le reprit dans ses bras d'une étreinte brusque et brève, puis se releva aussitôt.

« Bien sûr que non, Hinata. Ta Puce va très bien. »

Elle se détourna et Hinata la vit, malgré cet effort, s'essuyer vivement un œil.

Il était peut-être jeune, à l'époque, mais il n'était pas dupe. Dans les temps qui suivirent, Hinata s'éloigna peu à peu de ses amis, sans rancune. Car il comprenait bien sûr que celui qui avait révélé ses souhaits de séchage de cours ne l'avait pas fait par méchanceté. Simplement par responsabilité.

Il comprit aussi ce qui le différenciait d'eux ; ce même sens du devoir infaillible envers la Dirigeante ne l'habitait pas comme tout le monde. Cette même écoute révérencieuse, ce même respect muet, cette même loyauté que chacun des membres de ses amis semblaient éprouver avec force pour les lois et les règles, Hinata ne les connaissait pas avec la même intensité. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps, évidemment, pour comprendre tout cela. Les années qui suivirent l'incident se firent plutôt solitaires, en fait, pour lui.

Souvent, il sautait les cours. Bien sûr, maintenant, il faisait bien attention de ne transmettre ses plans à personne. Il partait, après avoir donné sa présence, dans les bois gorgés de soleil d'après-midi, et personne n'en remarquait rien. Il ramassait un bâton au sol, et s'imaginait être un héros d'un quelconque conte, dans un monde éloigné, très éloigné de celui où il était. Autour de lui, parfois, s'avançaient des armées de monstres qu'il détruisait à coup de bâton, victorieux, seul. Une fois tous les ennemis imaginaires vaincus, il revenait alors à la réalité, essoufflé, épuisé. Le souffle court, il regardait alors autour de lui, le bâton dans sa main droite, le soleil qui descendait. Au début, il prenait peur. Il se croyait être un monstre, un fou de s'être acharné contre de l'air innocent autour de lui, d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de violence injustifiée et incompréhensible, et il se réjouissait alors de n'avoir eu aucun témoin à ses crises ridicules. Souvent, il se sentait bien isolé, seul parmi les grands arbres, et il aurait souhaité être capable, comme les autres, de se satisfaire de la vie d'école.

Contre toute attente, lors de ses seize ans, sa solitude prit toutefois inexplicablement fin, grâce à l'arrivée de Nishinoya.

Un peu après le début de l'année, le Centre avait annoncé le transfert d'un nouvel étudiant. C'était certes peu commun, mais c'était déjà arrivé. Hinata n'y avait, de prime abord, pas fait vraiment attention. Il avait écouté la cérémonie d'accueil, un peu blasé, divaguant. Le nouveau était petit, presque même plus que lui. Il portait, comme tout le monde, l'uniforme grisâtre des étudiants, et lors du salut, avait semblé tout aussi normal que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Pourtant, alors que les gens quittaient la salle pour retourner à leur cours respectifs, son regard avait croisé celui d'Hinata.

Une brève seconde.

Hinata ne faisait que survoler la foule des yeux, mais avait tout de suite été happé par ces yeux, ces yeux qui le fixaient intensément, ces yeux brillants, animés de quelque chose qu'Hinata n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre avant que le contact ne se perde.

Il en resta un peu déstabilisé.

Le lendemain, il avait recroisé ses yeux, qui semblaient le chercher. La petite figure explosive de Nishinoya s'était dirigée avec vigueur vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut, moi c'est Nishinoya. Vraiment cool, tes cheveux. »

Hinata saisit la main qui s'offrait à lui et faillit défaillir sous la force de la poigne du nouveau.

« Euh, merci. Moi c'est Hinata.

— Je sais, avait-il dit avec un clin d'œil et Hinata leva un sourcil. Je peux venir manger avec toi ?

— Ouais, euh, si tu veux. »

Il avait un peu perdu l'habitude des amitiés, et l'attitude vibrante de Nishinoya le déstabilisait. Il s'y fit toutefois plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait cru.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as autour du cou ? demanda-t-il le jour suivant, alors que Nishinoya était revenu manger à ses côtés, dehors, dans la cour.

— C'est un pendentif en souvenir de ma mère, déclara l'autre entre deux bouchées de sandwich. Elle est morte. Alors on a eu droit à une photo, moi et mon père. Sauf que quand la maison a brûlé, la photo a été perdue et ils nous ont donné une mini-photo en guise de remplacement. Tu peux voir si tu veux. »

Hinata cligna les yeux. Nishinoya en avait parlé si librement, comme si ce n'était rien. Voyant qu'Hinata ne réagissait pas, le nouveau arrêta sa mastication.

« Ça va ?

— Oui, ouais, désolé. Moi aussi, j'en ai une, photo, chez moi. Non, pas de ta mère, enfin, je veux dire— de mon père. »

Nishinoya sourit.

« Tu comprends, alors. »

Puis retourna joyeusement à son repas. Une telle légèreté était si rafraîchissante qu'Hinata eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire. Le soleil brillait très fort.

Plusieurs mois passèrent alors, et Hinata connut, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce que ce pouvait être d'avoir un véritable ami.

Car Noya, lui aussi, n'était pas comme les autres. Bien avant même qu'ils n'en parlent tous les deux, Hinata l'avait compris.

Un matin, vers la fin de l'hiver, Noya s'était arrêté devant la maison d'Hinata à vélo, alors que celui-ci se pressait pour ne pas arriver en retard.

« Écoute, Hinata, attends. »

Hinata s'était arrêté, surpris du ton de son ami.

« J'ai pas envie d'aller en classe aujourd'hui, avait-il alors déclaré, d'une voix sourde et incertaine. »

Hinata avait cligné des yeux. Puis, il sentit un large sourire irrépressible lui envahir le visage.

« Viens, je vais te montrer un endroit génial. »

Depuis lors, ils avaient réitéré l'expérience un bon nombre de fois, et Hinata avait réalisé à quel point ses escapades solitaires pouvaient être plus fantastiques accompagné de quelqu'un avec qui les partager.

Ces mois furent définitivement les plus beaux qu'il eut connu de toute sa vie.

À la maison, au contraire, la vie n'était pas toujours rose. Sa mère, sous le poids des années et depuis l'incident des agents, semblait vivre dans une constante peur d'une menace invisible. La plupart du temps, le voyant rentrer tard, en secret, après le couvre-feu, elle ne faisait que pincer les lèvres, signe d'une désapprobation silencieuse auquel il ne pouvait que réagir en roulant des yeux. D'autres fois, elle éclatait, lui criant de cesser d'être aussi inconscient, de faire attention, pitié, pitié, de faire plus attention. De cesser de voir Nishinoya, qui, semblait-il, avait une si mauvaise influence sur lui. Bien entendu, elle ne savait rien des cours qu'il séchait en solitaire depuis des années et qui n'avaient jamais nécessité la présence quelconque de Noya.

À ses crises de paranoïa, Hinata serrait les dents et claquait la porte de sa chambre. Se priver de l'amitié de Noya ? La seule chose qui lui permettait de survivre dans ce monde débilité sans avoir envie de se crever les yeux avec ses stylos ? Au grand jamais.

Pourtant, la porte fermée de sa chambre n'empêchait pas le son des sanglots de sa mère d'atteindre les oreilles d'Hinata. Elle qui, pendant tant d'années, n'avait jamais versé une larme. Il entendait aussi, le soir, les comptines que sa mère fredonnait à Natsu, de vieilles chansons qu'Hinata connaissait pour se les être fait chanter, très jeune, par une voix grave sans visage que devait être celle de son père. Il était, à chaque fois, question d'oppression et de liberté, et Hinata encore aujourd'hui avait du mal à en déchiffrer totalement le sens.

 _Par-delà les frontières  
Les prairies et la mer  
Dans les grandes noirceurs  
Sous le feu des chasseurs  
Dans les mains de la mort  
Il s'envole encore  
Plus haut, plus haut  
Le cœur est un oiseau_

Sa petite sœur, quant à elle, était la seule dont il parvenait à tolérer la présence dans la demeure. Elle venait d'atteindre ses onze ans, et était très déterminée à ce qu'on ne la prenne pour rien de moins. Contrairement à sa mère, elle ne posait aucune question sur les escapades d'Hinata, ne venait que se presser contre lui après une chicane particulièrement venimeuse entre les deux autres membres de sa famille.

Une seule fois avait-elle croisé Noya, en regardant son frère sortir pour l'école, du haut de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ses yeux l'avaient bouleversée et elle était retournée en vitesse se cacher quelque part dans la maison.

Voilà donc à quoi se résumait la vie d'Hinata, alors qu'il venait d'avoir dix-sept ans.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

En partant pour l'école le matin, le jeune homme savait bien quelle date on était, en voyant le cou rouge de sa mère, mais ne décida pas d'aller la réconforter, encore fâché d'une énième querelle de la veille. Il croisa simplement les yeux de sa mère, ses yeux sombres et fatigués, et lorsqu'elle lui fit un maigre sourire, il se détourna vivement et partit vers le Centre.

 _Plus tard, ses même yeux réapparaîtront dans son sommeil, la nuit, et le réveilleront en larmes, le poids de la culpabilité l'écrasant à un point tel qu'il aura du mal à respirer, mais, enfin, cela est une autre histoire._

La journée se déroula normalement, à une exception près : Noya n'était pas présent. Cela aurait certainement du alerter Hinata, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. En fait, il pensait plutôt que son ami avait dû vouloir prendre du temps pour lui seul, ou devait être malade. Ce qui poussait principalement les réflexions d'Hinata, c'était à quel point il connaissait, en vérité, peu la vie de son ami. Jamais n'avait-il visité sa maison, ni même rencontré son père. Cette réalisation vexée le travailla toute la journée.

Il marcha seul vers sa maison, traînant son vélo à côté de lui.

Même lorsqu'il vit la porte ouverte de son jardin, il ne comprit pas que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Salut ? cria-t-il distraitement. Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Il avança jusque dans la salle à manger, s'arrêta subitement.

Devant lui, le corps étendu d'un agent de la Dirigeante. Tourné sur le ventre. À ses côtés, la mère d'Hinata, un objet étrange dans les mains.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Elle se jeta sur lui, le poussa vivement jusqu'en bas de l'escalier du sous-sol.

« Maman, arrête, arrête, tu me fais mal ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mam… »

Elle plaqua vivement sa main sur la bouche de son fils.

« Chut, Hinata, tu vas m'écouter c'est très important, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le mur de la salle de lavage du sous-sol. Une ouverture se créa, elle poussa son fils à l'intérieur avec une vigueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Tu te souviens quand je te disais, il y a quelques années, que si quelque chose devait arriver, tu viendrais te cacher ici sans poser de questions ? C'est ce que tu vas faire, compris, mon chéri ? Je dois partir, tu ne bouges pas, même si on te dit de le faire, tu ne bouges pas, tu ne BOUGERAS PAS compris ? »

Sauf qu'elle ne semblait pas réaliser qu'Hinata, contrairement aux années passées, n'était plus du tout un enfant.

« Lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-il, se débattant. Je ne resterai pas ici, pas si quelque chose t'arrives ! Où est Natsu ?

— Non ! Reste ici ! »

Un bruit fort résonna en haut. Il entendit des pas.

« Natsu, maman ! On doit aller la chercher !... »

Il se débattit encore un peu, puis réussi à écarter violemment sa mère. Tout à coup, il sentit une vive brûlure à l'arrière de son dos.

Puis, tout devint noir.

* * *

 **Hollà à tous! Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fic qui promet d'être un vrai défi pour la merde démotivée de la vie que je suis. J'ai très hâte d'entendre (de lire plutôt, oui, bravo karelyss) vos avis! Est-ce que le concept vous plaît, ou pas du tout, ou juste un peu et que vous êtes prêts tout de même à lui laisser une chance:') Je vous jure, bon, ce premier chapitre est un peu long et nul car il y a beaucoup d'exposition du monde et patati, en plus il est un peu lourd et sombre, mais ça ne va aller qu'en s'améliorant, je le jure! Pauvre Hinata. Prochain chapitre, on rencontre Karasuno! Peut-être même le bon vieux Kags, si le coeur m'en dit... Bref! Je brûle d'envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez! À très bientôt... ;)**

 **Sincèrement,**

 **~Karelyss.**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Karasuno

La première chose qu'Hinata ressentit, ce fut bien sûr le vilain picotement à l'arrière de sa nuque.

Ensuite, ce fut la lumière. Blanche, agressante, aveuglante. Il sentit un gémissement lui échapper involontairement. Ses doigts se crispèrent, il ne reconnut pas le tissu sur lequel il s'agrippait. Ses yeux lui faisaient encore trop mal pour qu'il puisse se risquer à les ouvrir, il se résigna donc à écouter les sons flous autour de lui.

« … pas à croire. » « En plein sous ses yeux ! » « arrivé… » « … pas réveillé encore… »

Le picotement se faisait presque insoutenable, rendant ses pensées éparses et emmêlées. Il tâcha d'ouvrir une paupière, les formes se brouillant sous son regard.

« Il s'éveille ! s'écria une voix fluette qu'Hinata ne reconnut pas comme celle de Natsu. »

Un visage aux contours effacés se plaça devant lui, des cheveux blonds.

« Chut, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, tu es en sécurité ici, nous te l'assurons.

— Natsu… parvint à articuler bêtement Hinata. »

Il sentit une petite main glisser dans ses cheveux.

« Du calme, du calme… Va donc chercher Yuu, toi, au lieu de rester là comme une tache ! vociféra la tête blonde à quelqu'un d'autre qui devait, apparemment se situer très loin vu le ton très fort de la voix fluette. »

Hinata grogna et referma les yeux.

Tout redevint noir.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience pour la seconde fois, il reconnut tout de suite la voix de Nishinoya. Ce dernier semblait s'adresser à quelqu'un à voix basse, et Hinata dut déployer des efforts d'attention pour parvenir à saisir des fragments de ce qui se disait.

« J'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

— Cesse de te culpabiliser de la sorte, Nishinoya, poursuivit une voix grave qu'Hinata ne reconnut pas. Si ce n'était pas de toi, ils l'auraient probablement tué lui aussi.

— Sauf que si j'étais arrivé plus tôt…

— Arrête. Nous en avons déjà parlé, tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça. Personne n'est à l'abri de l'erreur, Nishinoya. Tu as sauvé une vie. C'est ce que tu dois retenir. »

Hinata ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qui était en train de se passer. Où était-il, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ressentait-il l'inexplicable urgence de voir Natsu ?

« Regarde, il est réveillé ! »

En effet, ses yeux s'étaient enfin soumis à sa volonté. Il lui fallut tout de même un peu de temps pour que son cerveau procède les informations qui s'offraient à lui. Il était allongé. Sur un lit inconnu, dans une salle inconnue, aux murs blancs, planchers blancs, draps blancs. Un rideau séparait le lieu où il se trouvait d'une continuation dont il ignorait le contenu. Devant ce rideau, deux jeunes hommes.

Le premier, très grand. En fait, peut-être pas tant que ça, mais comparé au second, le contraste était perturbant. Il avait une chevelure brune, une figure droite, sévère et pourtant à la fois chaleureuse, inexplicablement. Ce n'était pas un agent de la Dirigeante, Hinata le savait bien, car il n'avait pas les cheveux argentés ni le teint pâle de ceux-ci. Qui était-il pour irradier un tel respect, s'il ne faisait pas partie des forces d'autorités ? Il dégageait une présence très forte qui donnait envie à Hinata de se recroqueviller dans un coin. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que des fils reliés à son torse et à son bras l'empêchaient d'exécuter la manœuvre. Paniqué, il tenta de les retirer.

« Stop, non, arrête, Hinata ! »

Nishinoya se précipita devant lui à la manière d'un éclair, l'empêchant de retirer les fils.

« N'y touche pas, surtout, avertit-il une fois qu'Hinata eut cessé de se débattre.

— Noya, interrogea Hinata d'une voix enrouillée en ne cessant de fixer l'autre qui se tenait encore au coin de la pièce, où est-ce qu'on est ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Noya et le type intimidant échangèrent un regard. Puis, ce dernier déclara :

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de te laisser le soin de lui expliquer. Passe me voir après dans mes quartiers, après, si possible. »

Noya hocha la tête rapidement. Une fois le type sortit, il redirigea son regard vers Hinata.

« C'est Daichi, notre chef, déclara-t-il en guise d'explication.

— Chef de quoi ? Noya, où est-ce qu'on est ? persista Hinata. »

Noya poussa un soupir, semblant tout d'un coup mal à l'aise.

« Hinata, je crois qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de chose à t'expliquer. »

Hinata cligna des yeux.

« C'est à propos de ma Puce, pas vrai ? déclara-t-il d'une voix plate. »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris que quelque chose allait de travers. Ça, en plus du picotement insupportable à l'arrière de son crâne, là où se situait ladite Puce.

« Ouais, c'est la Puce, exactement, répéta lentement Noya, ne le quittant pas des yeux, comme s'il allait exploser. T'as tout compris.

— Non, non, objecta fébrilement Hinata, justement, non, je comprends rien du tout. »

Nishinoya se frotta comme inconsciemment l'arrière de la nuque.

« Tu vois, Hinata, je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer ça sans te brusquer, en fait. Alors je vais y aller directement : les Puces ne sont pas ce que tu crois qu'elles sont.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Hinata en plissant les yeux.

— Je te dis qu'elles ne sont pas simplement des petites pièces électroniques permettant à la Dirigeante de te retrouver si tu te perds dans les rues, Hinata. (Son air était soudainement très grave.) La Dirigeante s'en sert pour pas mal plus que ça. »

Hinata se recula un peu de son ami, incertain de l'attitude à adopter. Les mots de Nishinoya ne semblaient pas faire de sens à ses oreilles.

« Écoute, je sais que ça fait drôle à entendre.

— D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? interrompit-il. Comment est-ce que tu pourrais savoir un truc de la sorte, hein ? C'est, continua-t-il en désignant du menton la sortie par laquelle ledit Daichi était parti, lui qui t'as raconté ça ? »

Nishinoya eut un drôle de sourire.

« Je le sais depuis longtemps, Hinata. Depuis bien avant qu'on se rencontre, toi et moi. Tout le monde ici le sait. Ta mère le savait. Même toi, je suis sûr qu'au fond, tu le savais aussi. »

La mâchoire d'Hinata se ferma dans un clappement. Il se refusa à donner raison à son ami.

« Où est-ce qu'on est, Noya ? répéta-t-il faiblement. »

Des images lui revenaient par fragments en tête. Sa mère. Natsu. Où étaient-elles ? Pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas avec lui, là, en ce moment ?

Noya sembla comprendre les interrogations d'Hinata, car il baissa les yeux.

« Hinata, je m'étais trompé. C'est de ma faute. Ce n'était pas toi qu'ils voulaient, c'était ta sœur. J'aurais dû… Si j'avais fait plus attention, j'aurais pu…

— Où est-elle ? coupa Hinata.

— Ils l'ont eue. »

Hinata cligna des yeux.

« Et ma mère ? »

Nishinoya releva les siens, ses grands yeux bruns, si vivants d'habitude, si inexplicablement luisants maintenant.

« Elle est morte, Hinata. »

Il y eut un moment d'arrêt, l'air se solidifiant, comme si la terre avait arrêté sa rotation l'espace d'un maigre instant.

Une douleur lancinante.

Le cri s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'en ait nécessairement conscience. Il cria, cria, comme si l'air de ses poumons était empoisonné, comme s'il n'eut pu tolérer d'en avoir à l'intérieur de son corps la moindre respiration. Cria comme si une fois ses réserves d'oxygène épuisées, des flots de sang pourraient jaillir se ses entrailles pour se déverser dans le monde autour de lui, comme si la douleur pouvait être ainsi expulsée de son être, comme si cela la rendrait plus supportable. Il n'eut presque pas conscience non plus de Nishinoya qui se jetait sur lui, essayant de contenir des coups et mouvements qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de donner, ni de ses appels désespérés pour qu'on vienne l'assister dans ses efforts pour le maitriser. Il vit vaguement une tête blonde pousser en catastrophe le rideau, eut vaguement la sensation d'un choc à l'arrière de sa tête, puis,

noir,

encore.

* * *

Le troisième réveil fut le plus douloureux, car avant même que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent, Hinata vit affluer dans son esprit tous les souvenirs des dernières heures précédant son inconscience. Le corps de l'agent, étendu dans sa maison. Sa mère, sa voix paniquée, son ton démesurément dictateur, ses mains si tremblantes lorsqu'elle essayait de le retenir contre elle pour l'empêcher de remonter. Le vide, le noir, l'annonce de Nishinoya qui l'y avait plongé encore plus profondément. Le froid.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Hinata devina que les vérités du monde réel étaient beaucoup plus pénibles que celles du sommeil, et essaya ainsi d'y replonger, sans succès. Il prit conscience des fils toujours plantés à divers endroits de son épiderme, des machines produisant des bips sonores à un rythme monotone qui devaient y être reliées.

« Hé, ho. »

Une voix douce, silencieuse, qu'Hinata crut avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

« Est-ce que tu es réveillé ? C'est normal que tu sentes fatigué, on a dû t'administrer un calmant. Je suis désolée. Les effets ne se dissiperont pas avant encore quelques heures. Tu m'entends ? »

En effet, Hinata réalisa l'importance de l'engourdissement qu'il ressentait dans ses membres. Il aurait certainement pu les remuer, s'il l'avait souhaité, mais il n'en ressentait aucune envie. Il avait juste tellement, tellement sommeil.

Il ouvrit néanmoins les yeux.

« Ni— Nishinoya… »

Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler. Sa bouche était pâteuse.

« Yuu ? Il va bien, ne t'en fait pas. Il n'a pas pu rester, mais il aurait bien voulu, je te le jure. C'est toujours comme ça, pauvre Noya. Moi, j'en serais morte d'épuisement, en tout cas, d'être une Inter. »

La jeune fille dut bien voir le regard de profonde confusion dans les yeux d'Hinata, car elle cessa aussitôt de monologuer et, malgré la pénombre, il vit son visage se teinter d'une couleur rosée.

« Tu ne dois rien comprendre à ce que je suis en train de raconter, c'est vrai. »

Elle était très menue, apparaissant minuscule sur la grande chaise blanche très proche du lit. Mais aussi très jolie. Ses courts cheveux blonds suivaient les rapides mouvements de sa tête lorsqu'elle parlait de sa voix fluette, lui frôlant les épaules, et Hinata ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait ne pas la chatouiller. Ses yeux semblaient verts, mais vu le faible éclairage de la pièce, il préférait ne pas se prononcer. Du moins, il ne pouvait passer outre le fait qu'ils étaient immenses, et pleins de bonne volonté.

Cela le rassura un peu, car il n'avait jamais _vraiment_ eu de _réel_ contact avec une _vraie_ fille (excluant Natsu), et il ne savait ainsi pas trop comment se comporter. Enfin, tant qu'elle ne se mettrait pas à pouffer malicieusement en le fixant avec un regard absolument incompréhensible, il croyait pouvoir se débrouiller.

« Je m'appelle Yachi. Ça fait trois ans que je fais partie de Karasuno, et je suis une amie de Noya. Tu es en sécurité ici, je te le promets. »

Sa voix était gentille, et Hinata décida de la croire. Pour un instant, il eut envie de lui sourire, mais le poids de son cœur se remit aussitôt à l'écraser. Ses yeux se mirent à brûler, il les ferma vivement, dans un espoir de retenir les larmes. (Il n'allait _pas_ pleurer devant une fille, quand même.)

C'est alors qu'il sentit une petite main prendre la sienne, doucement.

« Je comprends, Hinata. »

Elle lui serra alors la main très fort.

« Tu sais, mes parents aussi sont morts. À cause de la Dirigeante. Je comprends ce qui t'es arrivé, je suis peut-être la mieux placée pour te confirmer que c'est horrible, que c'est injuste et que ça ne fait pas de sens. Au point où j'en suis, cela n'en fait toujours pas. (Sa voix tremblait un peu, imperceptiblement.) Tu as le droit d'être triste. Mais je ne te dirai pas qu'il faut que ça passe, qu'il faut oublier. Car je sais bien que ta mère ne mérite pas d'être oubliée, et il ne reste plus que toi pour t'en assurer. »

Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux fermés, maintenant, sans qu'il ne parvienne à les contrôler. Des fleuves.

« Elle n'est pas morte pour rien. Et si c'est ce que tu crains, je peux t'assurer que, puisque ça t'a mené à nous aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas vécu pour rien non plus. »

Yachi desserra un peu l'emprise de sa main, mais, à la satisfaction d'Hinata, ne la retira pas. Pour le reste de la nuit, elle resta à ses côtés, silencieuse, simplement une présence à ses côtés, sans quoi la solitude aurait été lourde. Hinata ne s'aperçut pas du moment où le sommeil se rempara de lui.

Mais, lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, la main de Yachi n'avait pas quitté la sienne.

Elle s'était endormie elle aussi, le côté du front accoté sur le mur. Hinata resta un moment silencieux, à la regarder, puis agita doucement sa main pour l'éveiller. Elle battit des paupières faiblement, puis dirigea son regard encore embrouillé sur lui.

« Hé, chuchota-t-il. »

Il vit peu à peu son regard se concentrer, et elle l'interrogea silencieusement des yeux.

« Il faut que je retrouve ma petite sœur. »

* * *

Après que Yachi fut revenue de l'endroit inconnu où elle était partie chercher quelques petits pains pour lui, elle lui annonça qu'elle ne pourrait passer le reste de la journée à ses côtés, car on avait besoin d'elle ailleurs. (Elle ne spécifia pas pourquoi, lui jetant un regard mi-désolé, mi-souriant, lui annonçant qu'on l'avait avertie de ne rien lui expliquer par elle-même avant que « le chef » n'ait rencontré Hinata officiellement.) Elle l'accompagna toutefois au travers d'une espèce de long corridor gris et d'un ascenseur.

Bien heureusement pour Hinata, ils ne croisèrent personne, car il était encore vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital trop grande qui laissait beaucoup trop passer les courants d'air à son goût.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande porte de métal sans poignée, où Yachi s'arrêta.

« C'est ici que je te laisse. »

Hinata hocha la tête. Elle eut l'air soudain un peu mal à l'aise.

« N'aie pas peur, Daichi est quelqu'un de très intimidant au début, mais si tu te tiens à carreaux, il n'y a pas de crainte à avoir. (Un silence.) Je suis persuadée qu'on se reverra, Hinata. »

Hinata lui sourit faiblement. Elle s'avança, comme pour le serrer dans bras, mais sembla changer d'avis au dernier instant et tourna les talons, la rougeur de son visage à peine perceptible dans la vitesse du mouvement. Hinata ne put que rester là, la regardant s'éloigner, les bras ballants, en songeant que les filles étaient bien bizarres.

La porte de métal glissa pour s'ouvrir.

Il fallut un moment à Hinata pour se décider à finalement entrer. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, l'étrangeté de la pièce le frappa instantanément. De grands écrans d'ordinateurs ornaient les murs, montrant, à l'image de caméras de sécurité, plusieurs pièces contenant des gens qu'Hinata ne pouvait identifier. Au centre, un grand bureau où deux autres écrans, faisant dos à Hinata, étaient placés. Sur une chaise, entre les deux, un homme qu'Hinata reconnut très facilement comme l'homme qui avait parlé à Nishinoya juste avant qu'Hinata ne se réveille. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes, contre sa volonté.

Daichi leva les yeux vers lui.

« Hinata Shoyo, tu peux venir t'asseoir. »

Il lui désigna une chaise devant le long bureau. Hinata, sous l'autorité de sa voix, ne put qu'obéir sans questionnement.

Pourtant, vu de proche, l'autre était beaucoup moins effrayant. Hinata lui donnait à peu près la début-vingtaine. Son allure et sa présence restaient aussi intenses, mais ses yeux étaient doux, chaleureux. Le contraste était saisissant, conclut Hinata.

« Je tiens à te dire, avant tout, que je suis sincèrement désolé pour ta perte. »

Hinata sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, qu'il s'efforça de faire redescendre.

« J'imagine l'état qui doit être le tien en ce moment, et je ne peux que t'assurer que tu as mon complet soutien. Je crois aussi que tu dois vivre beaucoup de confusion par rapport à ce qui t'arrive. C'est pour t'éclaircir que je t'ai demandé de venir ici ce matin. »

Hinata hocha la tête, et serra les lèvres pour se retenir d'hurler la seule vraie question qui lui importait.

« Je m'appelle Daichi, poursuivit-il avec un sourire en déposant des papiers un peu à l'écart, et je suis le principal dirigeant du groupe de résistance Karasuno. En ce moment, tu te trouves au centre du quartier général de notre association. Nous sommes présentement, au cœur du Pays entier, le seul groupe d'opposition actif contre la suprématie totalitaire de la Dirigeante. »

Hinata figea. Les paroles de Nishinoya lui revirent en tête.

« Je suis prêt à te révéler des informations connues de très peu de gens, Hinata. Es-tu prêt à en supporter le poids ? La Dirigeante, depuis plus d'un siècle, est parvenue à asservir une population entière, à en détruire tout radicalisme, à éradiquer toute forme d'idée ou de mouvement contestataire, à contenir l'entièreté d'un peuple dans un moule prédéfini qui n'irait à l'encontre d'aucun des principes du prétendu pacifisme que la Dirigeante se vante d'avoir instauré. Tout cela, comme tu dois sûrement t'en douter, simplement à l'aide d'une minuscule Puce. »

Hinata plaça instinctivement sa main sur l'arrière de sa nuque. Daichi esquissa un faible sourire.

« Exactement. De ce que nous avons pu récupérer, très difficilement, de vieilles archives, nous avons compris le vrai fonctionnement de la Puce. Dans ses débuts, elle était commercialisée, comme facultative. Bien sûr, au bout de quelque temps, elle fut déclarée obligatoire pour chacun des nouveau-nés, en guise de sécurité, a-t-on affirmé. En vérité, la Puce, implantée à la naissance même du citoyen, est reliée neuro-physiologiquement au cerveau, de sorte qu'il est impossible, lorsque le sujet grandit, de la retirer. Plus simplement, si on l'enlève, le sujet meurt. »

Daichi alluma un écran où une radiographie de corps humain était présentée. En rouge, l'implant métallique de la Puce.

« Le véritable but de la Puce est en fait de débiliter complètement son porteur. Elle supprime tout processus de réflexion subjective, anéantit à la source même toute idée de rébellion ou simplement de non-obéissance aux règles imposées. La Puce, officiellement, « pacifie » le porteur. Officieusement, elle l'empêche de penser par lui-même. »

Hinata ne put se retenir de s'exclamer :

« Vous voulez dire que—

— Non, coupa Daichi. Hinata, tout comme moi, tout comme ta famille, tout comme tout le monde ici, ta puce a été désactivée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment ta mère est parvenue à effectuer l'opération, ni comment elle l'a reçue elle-même, mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'au cours de toutes ces années, elle a dû faire preuve d'un immense génie pour parvenir à vous cacher, toi et ta sœur, des yeux de la Dirigeante. Tous les autres « désactivés » recensés font partie de Karasuno.

— Alors personne d'autre… ? commença Hinata, mais n'arriva pas à formuler sa pensée jusqu'au bout tant elle lui semblait horrible. »

Daichi fit signe de la tête que non.

« Tous les êtres que tu as rencontré dans ta vie jusqu'à présent, Hinata, sont à la merci de la Dirigeante. Nous sommes à peine une centaine. »

Le silence plana un long moment. Hinata ne sut comment procéder de telles révélations, mais pourtant, n'arrivait pas à trouver en lui la force de les contester. Au contraire, jamais rien ne lui était semblé plus clair et véridique que ces paroles venant d'un inconnu. Au fond de lui, Hinata ne pouvait qu'être subjugué par le sens que donnaient ces paroles à son existence, à sa vie entière.

« Je comprends fait beaucoup à apprendre dans un si court laps de temps. Nous sommes tous passés par là. Et le temps, Hinata, c'est ce qui nous manque perpétuellement. Regarde par exemple Nishinoya, qui vient à peine de conclure sa mission de terrain avec toi, mais qui a dû ne serait-ce qu'il y a quelques heures repartir à nouveau. J'aimerais plus que tout te laisser le plus de temps possible pour te remettre de ton choc avant de n'avoir à te rencontrer, mais—

— Attendez, coupa Hinata, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « mission de terrain » ? Où a-t-il dû partir ? Pourquoi ? »

Le dernier contact qu'ils avaient eu ensemble revenait en flash à Hinata, que le poids de la culpabilité continuait d'écraser. _Noya n'avait pas mérité d'être attaqué de la sorte._

« Nishinoya est, ce qu'on pourrait appeler un de nos Inter. Les espions. Leurs missions sont les plus délicates, car leur couverture peut se révéler très facile à briser s'ils attirent un tant soit peu l'attention de la Dirigeante. »

L'information prit beaucoup de temps à être acheminée jusqu'à son cerveau.

« Un… espion ? souffla-t-il lentement. »

Daichi hocha la tête. Comment Hinata était-il sensé réagir à cette révélation ? Son meilleur ami, le seul vrai qu'il n'ait jamais eu, ne jouait qu'un rôle, n'était qu'un agent, ne faisait que son travail ? Il garda le silence, baissa les yeux.

« Je vais laisser à Nishinoya lui-même le soin de t'expliquer le sens de ses actes, poursuivit Daichi, qui, s'il vit bien le malaise d'Hinata, préféra toutefois ne pas le commenter. Ce qui m'importe maintenant, Hinata, c'est ce qui va arriver pour toi à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu dois comprendre qu'en dehors de notre base, tu es maintenant considéré comme un criminel recherché. Nous pouvons t'apporter la sécurité dont tu as besoin, mais tu dois comprendre que Karasuno n'est pas un organisme pacifique. Nous essayons de faire une révolution, Hinata, et toute l'aide qui peut nous être donnée est nécessaire.

— Je ne peux pas rester avec vous, souffla Hinata, toujours sans lever la tête. J'apprécie beaucoup votre proposition, mais il m'est impossible de rester ici quand je sais que ma sœur est toujours vivante, quelque part. »

Il releva les yeux, verrouilla son regard dans celui, profond, du chef rebelle.

« Ma sœur est seule, je sais qu'elle m'attend, commandant, et il faut que j'aille la chercher. »

Daichi hocha la tête lentement, ne brisant pas l'échange visuel.

« De nombreuses missions de récupération des otages sont organisées par Karasuno. Hinata Shoyo, si tu es prêt à nous aider, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave, nous mettrons tout ce qui est possible en œuvre pour récupérer ta sœur des mains de la Dirigeante. »

Hinata serra les poings. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison de vivre, maintenant, et c'était de revoir un jour Natsu.

Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

« Alors je reste avec vous. »

* * *

« Hinata ! »

Tout de suite, il reconnut la petite voix joyeuse de Yachi qui l'interpellait.

Son entretient avec Daichi s'était terminé un peu abruptement, un homme entrant dans la salle brusquement et informant le chef d'un problème auquel Hinata n'avait rien compris, mais qui semblait plutôt urgent. Daichi avait aussitôt pris congé d'Hinata, s'excusant, non sans avoir appelé Yachi à l'intercom avant pour qu'elle vienne le chercher.

« Je savais que tu accepterais de rester. Allez, viens, on va commencer par te trouver des vrais vêtements. »

Elle lui donna une faible tape sur l'épaule qui fit lever un sourcil à Hinata, mais il la suivit quand même.

« Après, continua-t-elle en marchant d'un pas rapide, je vais te faire visiter les essentiels de la base, où tu vas dormir, et tout.

— Tu, commença Hinata, tâchant de garder le rythme, tu n'avais pas du travail à faire ? »

Elle tourna le visage vers lui. Ses yeux étaient bel et bien verts.

« Bien sûr, mais j'en ai été dispensée pour la journée d'aujourd'hui et de demain. Je vais rester avec toi, question que tu t'acclimates bien, et après, je vais pouvoir t'appendre le travail de hackeur, une fois que tu seras à l'aise, bien sûr, et que tu auras complété les vérifications médicales. Après, une fois que tu seras formé, on va pouvoir—

— Attends, attends, Yachi, l'interrompit-il en lui agrippant le bras pour l'arrêter. Tu parles trop vite, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. »

Instantanément, le visage de la jeune fille prit une flamboyante teinte écarlate.

« Oh, désolée, vraiment, s'excusa-t-elle maladroitement. C'est que, c'est la première fois qu'on me met à la charge d'un nouveau, et je crois que je me laisse un peu emporter. »

Hinata lui sourit faiblement.

« C'est pas grave, lui dit-il, sincère. »

Et elle lui rendit son sourire. Hinata s'inquiéta un peu de la vigueur de l'affection qu'il ressentit pour elle, qu'il connaissait depuis si peu. Il mit cela sur le dos de son manque de relations humaines depuis tant d'années, haussa les épaules.

« Allez, on y retourne. »

Elle le traîna ainsi dans toutes sortes de corridors, lui indiquant à chaque fois des trucs mnémoniques pour l'aider à se souvenir des chemins. Ce à quoi Hinata, bien sûr, trop fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, ne porta pas la plus grande attention du monde.

La base, de ce qu'il comprit, se trouvait sous terre, à quelques kilomètres de la capitale, sous une forêt avoisinante. Les bouches d'aérations étaient très nombreuses, reliées directement aux arbres de la forêt. Le mélange incongru qui constituait la base était saisissant : grottes souterraines naturelles et installations technologiques avancées y cohabitaient avec une étrange cohésion. Partout, de long ascenseurs montaient et descendaient de plateau en plateau, allaient de droite à gauche, comme un jeu de casse-tête électronique géant.

Lorsque Yachi l'amena dans la salle commune principale, son souffle se coupa.

À l'image d'une fourmilière, des tonnes de gens allaient et venaient, certains bavardant à des tables, d'autres debout, rejoignant des groupes de gens pour manger. Le plafond était une paroi de grotte s'élevant jusqu'à des centaines de mètres de hauteur, où un large point de lumière naturelle venait éclairer l'entièreté de la salle. De la paroi rocheuse coulait une chute d'eau qui tombait dans un bassin énorme, des volutes de vapeur s'en élevant jusqu'au sommet.

« Woah, chuchota Hinata »

Yachi sourit, une certaine fierté s'affichant dans son regard.

« Pas mal, hein ? C'est là où les repas se donnent, trois fois par jour. C'est midi, justement, alors c'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de monde. »

Elle lui tapa gentiment l'épaule.

« Allez, viens, on y retournera tout à l'heure, pour l'instant, allons t'habiller. »

À la buanderie, on lui remit un paquet où se trouvait un pantalon simple et un chandail un peu trop grand, blancs tous les deux. Alors qu'il les enfila, il posa une question à Yachi, le dos tourné.

« Dis, il y a une raison aux deux couleurs des habits de tout le monde ? »

En effet, lui et Yachi étaient vêtus de blanc, tout comme tous ceux que Yachi avait salué au cours de la visite guidée, mais Hinata avait remarqué dans la salle principale qu'un bon nombre de personnes étaient vêtues entièrement de noir, des combinaisons qui semblaient faites de cuir, et plus sophistiquées que le simple uniforme blanc.

« Ah, ça, répondit Yachi. C'est tout simple, un truc pour différencier les différentes sections les unes des autres.

— Les sections ? interrogea Hinata. J'ai fini, c'est bon, tu peux te retourner.

— Oui, les sections, poursuivit-elle en s'exécutant. Tous les membres de Karasuno sont départis en trois groupes selon leur tâche : les hackeurs, les snippers et les Inter.

— Tu es quoi, toi ? Une Inter ? »

Yachi rougit, encore.

« Non, non, les Inter sont un peu à part, et donc sont très rarement à la base. Ils sont les agents de terrain, alors presque toujours en mission, et il faut vraiment être doué pour en devenir un. Moi, je ne suis qu'une hackeuse, comme ce que tu vas sûrement être toi aussi, donc on est habillés en blanc. »

Hinata cligna des yeux.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça fait, comme travail, les hackeurs ? interrogea-t-il.

— Lors des missions, les hackeurs et snippers travaillent en équipe, en quelque sorte. On travaille sur les différents programmes informatiques, et on trouve un moyen de les contourner pour que les attaques fonctionnent. On brise les systèmes de sécurité, on ouvre la voie pour ceux qui mènent l'offensive. On crée des virus, en gros. On tente de hacker le système de la Dirigeante. »

Elle se désigna, rieuse.

« Au fond, on est les moins à risque lors des attaques, puisqu'on ne quitte presque pas la base, là où tous les ordinateurs se trouvent. Les snippers, eux, poursuivit-elle en lançant un regard à un grand type costaud habillé en noir, sont un peu les soldats de Karasuno. Lorsqu'on essaie d'hacker un système de sécurité, c'est pour les faire pénétrer, eux, dans les bases de la Dirigeantes. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Souvent, des gens y restent. Moi, je les trouve très braves. Mais honnêtement, continua-t-elle en changeant pour un ton un peu irrité, la plupart d'entre eux sont de vraies brutes. »

Comme pour ponctuer ses paroles, dans la salle commune, en bas de leurs pieds, un type habillé en noir donna un énorme coup de poing à un autre, qui alla atterrir sur une table qu'il fit reculer sous l'impact. D'autres se joignirent à eux pour assister au combat, riant et les encourageant, pour la plupart.

Yachi lui lança un regard entendu.

« Ceux qui vont sur le terrain, alors, répéta Hinata, réfléchissant. »

Yachi hocha la tête.

« Allez, viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, dit-elle en le trainant par le bras, après, on ira manger, quand ça se sera calmé. »

Hinata, avant de la suivre, jeta un dernier regard insondable à la bande de snippers à ses pieds. Il tourna les talons.

* * *

 **Coucou les amigos! Et oui, un autre gros chapitre de blablatage, je sais. Je m'en excuse! Mais je ne veux pas me lancer dans cette histoire sans être bien sûre que les bases du monde que je crée sont bien solides pour tout le monde. Ça fait beaucoup d'infos, j'en suis consciente, et c'est un peu nul à lire, mais je vous avertis, ça ne rendra que le reste de l'histoire plus facile à comprendre et à apprécier (enfin, je le souhaite!). Moi, de mon bord, je peux vous affirmer que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, car bon, la création de mondes parallèles est bel et bien un de mes passes-temps favoris. Oui, je sais, j'ai une vie très passionnante. Qui a réussit à remarquer la petite apparition de Kags? ;) Son apparition officielle se fera au prochain chapitre, ou je vous exposerai pour de vrai son personnage. Ah! Mon Kags, comme j'ai hâte de vous le présenter, pauvre enfant. Mouahaha.**

 **Bref! Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de gens se sont rendues jusqu'ici et/ou estiment qu'il y a matière à commentaire, en fait, j'en doute, car je sais bien ce que les gens veulent en lisant une fic, grande amateure de fanfiction moi-même. ( _AU VENT L'INTRIGUE, JE VEUX LA ROMANCE_ ) Mais bon ! Mon espoir est qu'un jour, quelqu'un ait le courage de lire mes premiers chapitres en entier même si la romance n'y est pas encore exposée:') Je peux rêver, ok. **

**Merci de votre soutien, je vous adore! À bientôt.**

 **Karelyss~**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Transfert

**Ouf! Enfin le chapitre! Désolée du délai, je vous explique tout ça en bas. À plus et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Vraiment, quand des gens comme Tsukishima existaient, Kageyama n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'on puisse le considérer comme un salaud.

En effet, assis tous les deux sur des chaises du bureau de Daichi qu'ils avaient chacun bien pris soin d'éloigner le plus possible l'une de l'autre, en voyant l'air de pâte à crêpes débile de son « partenaire » débiter paisiblement ses conneries habituelles à leur chef et l'air sérieux avec lequel ce dernier l'écoutait (comme si, puisque Tsukishima s'exprimait sans crier, ce qu'il disait méritait d'être écouté), Kageyama ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son poing lui démanger vivement à nouveau. Même l'ecchymose bleuâtre qui apparaissait lentement sur la mâchoire du blond ne parvenait à lui procurer de la satisfaction. Il resta un moment à le fixer, s'imaginant tous les dégâts qu'il pourrait causer sur son visage pâle dans un avenir très proche.

« Kageyama, est-ce que tu nous écoutes ? »

Son regard glissa tout de suite vers Daichi. Le visage de leur chef était grave, ses mains jointes soutenant sa tête, les coudes sur son bureau. Une pointe d'exaspération habitait son regard.

« Aimerais-tu me transmettre ta version des faits ? insista-t-il. »

Kageyama dut se retenir de rouler les yeux. Rouler les yeux ? Il ne roulait jamais les yeux. C'était Tsukishima qui faisait ça ! Kageyama le foudroya du regard. Ce con était contagieux, en plus !

« Kageyama ! »

Le ton assertif de Daichi le saisit brusquement. Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis Daichi poussa un soupir et se passa une main dans le visage.

« Tsukishima, merci de ta collaboration, déclara-t-il enfin. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, évidemment, mais pour le moment, tu peux disposer. Je dois parler avec Kageyama. »

Tsukishima hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. Merci, commandant. »

Il se leva pour sortir, et, très brièvement, juste avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte, Kageyama le vit lui adresser un léger rictus. Très clairement.

Il serra les poings si fort qu'il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de ses mains.

« Kageyama. »

Le ton de Daichi, cette fois, était moins sévère. Cela lui fit tourner la tête. En croisant le regard de son chef, il baissa les yeux, mais ne desserra pas les poings.

« Je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas toi qui soit en faute, en ce moment, poursuivit Daichi. Je suis conscient aussi que c'est dur et injustifié que de se faire dire des choses comme celles que Tsukishima t'as dites. Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser atteindre aussi facilement à tous les coups, Kageyama. Les gens savent où frapper pour faire mal. Tu dois apprendre à… »

Kageyama savait bien ce que Daichi allait lui répéter. _Apprends à te contrôler. Il ne faut pas créer de tensions. La violence est interdite au sein de la base._ _La paix, l'ordre et la collaboration sont notre seule chance de s'en sortir. Apprends à te contrôler._

Si on cessait de lui flanquer des êtres aussi profondément détestables comme prétendus acolytes, aussi, peut-être que ça aiderait.

« Kageyama, Tsukishima n'est pas une exception. Des provocateurs, il y en a des tonnes, m'entends-tu ? Je vais être, bien entendu, forcé de vous séparer, encore. Mais c'est le troisième partenaire avec qui ça tourne mal, Kageyama. Je veux que tu le réalises. »

Kageyama plissa les yeux. La conversation prenait une tournure désormais moins avantageuse.

« Je crois que, et je sais que tu en es sûrement conscient, le problème, ce ne sont pas les autres. C'est toi. »

À cela, Kageyama ne put s'empêcher de protester vivement :

« On m'assigne les pires crétins ! N'importe qui ayant à les supporter compren—

— Non, coupa Daichi fermement. Non, ce n'est pas le cas, et sais-tu comment je le sais ? Car on les a réassignés à quelqu'un d'autre, Kageyama, et dans les deux cas, tout s'est déroulé à merveille. Dans les _deux_ cas. »

Kageyama se renfrogna.

« Si on me laissait travailler seul, sans poids lourd pour me ralentir, grogna-t-il, on arrêterait peut-être d'avoir ce genre de problème. »

Daichi ne répondit pas. Il le fixa, pendant un long moment, de son regard indéchiffrable. Puis, il secoua lentement la tête et se repassa une main dans le visage. Kageyama remarqua ses cernes noirs, qui lui donnaient un air beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

« Non, Kageyama, soupira-t-il enfin, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué.

« Il va falloir que tu apprennes à travailler en équipe. Les héros solitaires, ça n'existe pas. »

 _Foutaises_.

« Allez, tu peux disposer. Je ne peux pas laisser cette histoire passer, d'accord ? Je vais laisser la poussière retomber un peu, mais il y aura des conséquences. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Kageyama haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Puis, il repoussa vivement la chaise et sortit sans se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que Tsukishima va avoir, lui, comme conséquence ? dit-il aigrement en tournant la tête au dernier moment. »

Daichi poussa un soupir et replaça les papiers en désordre devant lui.

« Il va être renvoyé au camp d'entraînement, évidemment. Je crois qu'il a peut-être besoin d'un léger redressement lui aussi avant d'être envoyé sur le terrain. (Il lui adressa un faible sourire.) Je sais bien que tu n'es pas le seul coupable, Kageyama, alors pas besoin de continuer avec tes grands airs de martyr. »

Pour la forme, Kageyama sortit tout de même d'un pas rageur, mais en songeant à la situation de sa merde d'oiseau d'ex-partenaire, il ne put retenir un sourire satisfait.

* * *

« Le pauvre, il tient à peine debout, regarde le. »

La voix de Yachi fit lever les yeux d'Hinata de son plat. Parlait-elle de lui ?

« Dis donc, rappelle-toi des premiers jours, c'est vrai que c'était pas facile, objecta Yamaguchi, la bouche pleine.

— C'est vrai, admit Yachi. Moi, le pire, c'était le bruit.

— C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de monde, renchérit l'autre. »

Un petit pain vola par-dessus leur tête. Des exclamations de la table d'en arrière résonnèrent lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa à la volée avec succès. Yamaguchi se couvrit l'oreille droite de la paume de sa main pour réduire l'effet destructeur des décibels.

« Et pas les plus disciplinés, soupira Yachi en prenant une bouchée de céréales. »

C'était vrai que, en comparaison avec l'ordre caractériel de son établissement scolaire (ancien. Ancien établissement scolaire. Il devait se le rappeler fréquemment.), le volume des conversations semblait apocalyptique.

« Moi, continua Yamaguchi, c'était vraiment le stress. C'est vrai ! Il y a tellement de pression lors des missions, un mauvais clic et tout est fichu. C'était dur, au début. »

Hinata continua d'avaler la plus grande quantité de nourriture possible, mais sa mâchoire ne semblait pas vouloir tenir le rythme.

« Toi, Hinata, l'interpella doucement Yachi en lui donnant un petit coup de coude, qu'est-ce qui te surprends le plus ? »

Hinata releva la tête.

C'était le matin. Cela faisait trois jours depuis sa première rencontre avec Daichi, et avant-hier, il avait été en contact pour la première fois avec les salles de contrôle et les autres hackeurs. Toute la journée, Yachi lui avait expliqué quelques maigres bases des ordinateurs, sans qu'Hinata ne parvienne à en retenir une seule miette. Tout de suite, elle l'avait présenté à plusieurs de ses amis, tous à la fois bien polis à la vue d'Hinata et tentant maladroitement de dissimuler le dérangement qu'il leur causait dans leur travail. Yamaguchi, d'entre tous, l'avait aussi beaucoup aidé en voyant que Yachi peinait parfois à lui expliquer certains programmes qui, pour elle, allaient de soi. Il s'était joint à eux lors des deux repas d'hier, et maintenant, celui de ce matin.

Il était de petite carrure, aussi, le teint basané et quelques taches de rousseurs étalées sur les joues et le nez, des cheveux bruns entourant son visage et lui tombant par mèches dans les yeux. Il avait toujours l'air un peu nerveux, mais son sourire était gentil.

« Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Hinata. »

(Tout.)

En fait, Hinata avait détesté la salle de contrôle. La nuit, il n'arrêtait pas de réveiller, sous l'emprise de cauchemars où Natsu figurait qui lui coupaient le souffle et qui faisaient couler des rivières de larmes sur ses joues. Entre les cauchemars, il ne parvenait pas à se rendormir, sous le stress de retrouver la salle de contrôle le lendemain.

Hinata n'avait jamais été le plus grands des intellectuels. Peu importe à quel point Yachi et Yamaguchi lui répétaient les formules de clavier à appliquer pour effectuer des opérations, pourtant basiques, jamais une seule ne lui restait en tête. Les chiffres s'alignaient devant lui, défilaient devant ses yeux comme des gribouillis. Il ralentissait le travail de tout le monde.

Il se sentait misérable.

Yachi, comme si elle sentait sa détresse, lui frotta gentiment le dos et lui offrit un sourire plein de compassion.

« Allez, lança Yamaguchi en claquant ses deux mains sur la table, c'est l'heure d'y aller. Prêts ? »

Yachi hocha vivement la tête et Hinata offrit un maigre sourire. Tous trois se levèrent.

* * *

« Et, hô, Hinata! »

Une tape dans son dos le fit se réveiller en sursaut.

« Bon sang, geignit Yamaguchi, tu ne peux pas te mettre à t'endormir en plein travail à tout bout de champ !

— Désolé, désolé, s'excusa maladroitement Hinata en se frottant les yeux. Je reposais seulement mes yeux.

— Oui, c'est ça, soupira Yamaguchi en souriant un peu. On t'appelle à l'intercom. Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie.

— À l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi ?

— Comment je le saurais, moi ? Allez. »

Hinata, trop heureux de pouvoir s'esquiver de sa salle de torture, se leva en quatrième vitesse. Il salua pressement Yachi qui lui rendit un petit signe de la main et sortit de la salle en tournant du mauvais côté, revint sur ses pas, et se dirigea enfin vers l'infirmerie.

(Il se plaisait à dire qu'il commençait à pouvoir se situer dans la base, mais la vérité est qu'il avait fini par remarquer la présence de petits panneaux indicateurs très utiles sur presque chacun des étages.)

(Évidemment, il passa tout de même devant la porte de l'infirmerie sans la remarquer et se ramassa à faire trois fois le tour de l'étage pour la retrouver.)

Finalement, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle où il avait passé sa première nuit à la base, il reconnut la voix grave du chef de Karasuno conversant avec la voix douce de quelqu'un d'autre qu'il ne pouvait voir, car les deux étaient derrière le rideau fin qui séparait les sections. Justement, Daichi, quelques papiers à la main, poussa doucement ledit rideau pour venir dans la section où se trouvait Hinata, sa tête toujours tournée vers l'arrière pour écouter ce que l'autre voix lui disait. Hinata remarqua, pour la première fois, des lignes noires remontant à l'arrière de la nuque du chef, comme des taches d'encres s'entrelaçant jusque dans son dos. Il fronça les sourcils.

Daichi, toujours sans avoir remarqué Hinata, tint le rideau pour ouvrir le passage à son interlocuteur, légèrement plus petit, qui se glissa en dessous de son bras pour passer.

Tout de suite, Hinata se recula violement pour venir percuter avec son dos le mur chargé d'instruments derrière lui dans vacarme immense. À l'aveuglette, il en agrippa un et le tint devant lui dans un geste qui se voulait mi-menaçant, mi-protecteur.

Le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître à sa vue leva les paumes de ses mains devant lui. Daichi, se plaça vivement devant lui, comme dans un mouvement de défense et fit résonner d'un ton qui saisit Hinata jusque dans les os :

« Hinata, non ! »

Celui-ci, sonné, regarda l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il relâcha vivement la prise en reconnaissant l'objet que sa mère tenait sur elle lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois.

Avec, à ses pieds, un agent de la Dirigeante, dont les cheveux argentés s'étalaient sur le sol.

Des cheveux argentés comme ceux de celui qui venait de traverser le rideau, discourant d'un ton doux, et dont Daichi venait de prendre la défense.

Hinata voulait parler, mais sa gorge était aussi serrée qu'un torchon mouillé qu'on essorerait.

Contre toute attente, de derrière Daichi résonna un petit rire mal à l'aise.

« Ça va, Daichi, c'est normal. Le pauvre, il a dû avoir une de ces frousses. »

L'agent repoussa gentiment le corps du chef qui se dressait encore comme une barrière devant lui et réapparut devant Hinata avec un air un peu mal à l'aise. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et Hinata fronça les sourcils.

« Je… parvint-il finalement à presque articuler. Vous…

— Bonjour Hinata. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Daichi, voyant qu'Hinata ne représentait plus de menace (en avait-il vraiment représentée une un jour ?), sembla se détendre un peu.

« Hinata, je te présente Sugawara. Il est… (Il hésita une micro-seconde.) L'un d'entre nous. Il avait besoin de te voir aujourd'hui pour les dernières vérifications concernant ta puce. »

Sugawara sourit faiblement.

« Il est un médecin ? articula lentement Hinata. »

Son cerveau semblait s'être désactivé. Sugawara eut un petit rire, plus sincère cette fois.

« Pas vraiment, non.

— Plus une sorte de technicien, ajouta Daichi. »

Sugawara se retourna vers lui.

« Je crois bien que ça va aller, Daichi. Tu peux y aller, ne t'en fais pas. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Puis, Daichi s'en détourna un peu trop vivement, souffla un faible « Bien sûr » et, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Hinata, s'était éclipsé.

Sugawara fixa un instant la sortie en silence. Après un moment, il sembla revenir à ses esprits et redirigea son attention vers Hinata.

C'est alors qu'il lui offrit un sourire si doux, si bienveillant et lumineux qu'Hinata sentit littéralement son souffle se couper. Il avait déjà été témoin d'un sourire semblable. Mais, affiché sur le visage de Sugawara, le frisson passé ne le saisit pas, au contraire.

« Allez, viens, l'interpella l'agent en lui faisant un signe de la main pour l'inviter à venir s'asseoir sur le lit blanc. Laisse-moi simplement lancer les scans… »

Il se détourna vers un comptoir où trônaient nombre d'appareils et de fils électroniques et entreprit d'activer méthodiquement certains d'entre eux. Hinata se dirigea lentement et silencieusement vers le lit où on lui avait indiqué de s'asseoir. Il ne comprenait absolument rien, mais enfin, c'était chose habituelle depuis quelques jours. Il fixa ses mains. Il songea au fait qu'elles n'avaient même pas tremblé lorsqu'était venu le temps d'attaquer.

La voix de Sugawara, douce et incompréhensiblement rassurante, vint sortir Hinata de ses pensées.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu sais. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils.

« Ma faute ? »

Sugawara était encore dos à lui, tapant des codes sur les écrans.

« S'ils ont pris ta sœur. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, ils t'auraient simplement eu aussi. Crois-moi, dit-il d'un ton détaché, je sais de quoi je parle.

— Tu es un agent de la Dirigeante ? »

Hinata se mordit la langue. La question était sortie toute seule. Pourtant, en se retournant, Sugawara n'avait pas l'air fâché.

« Non, répondit-il simplement. »

Il s'approcha d'Hinata et entreprit d'enfiler une paire de gants blancs. Il versa ensuite un liquide à consistance d'apparence étrange sur ses doigts et les approcha de la nuque d'Hinata.

« Attention, avertit-il, ça risque d'être un peu froid. »

Effectivement.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? lâcha spontanément Hinata. »

Sugawara se recula un peu et enleva ses gants.

« Désolé, se reprit maladroitement Hinata. C'est juste que… que tu…

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, voyons, sourit Sugawara. C'est une interrogation tout à fait légitime.

— Alors…?

— J'étais un agent. J'ai décidé de ne plus en être un.

— On peut faire ça ? questionna Hinata, doutant un peu.

— Non. »

Il accrocha deux minuscules plaquettes sur la nuque d'Hinata, reliées à des fils.

« C'est pour vérifier officiellement que ta Puce ne transmet pas d'ondes de reconnaissance à l'intérieur de la base, expliqua doucement Sugawara.

— Attends, coupa Hinata, je croyais qu'on m'avait dit que ma Puce était désactivée.

— Elle l'est, répondit l'autre. Cela ne l'empêche tout de même pas à la Dirigeante de la traquer. (Il sourit.) Sinon, ça serait trop facile. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Un bip sonore se fit entendre.

« Ça y est, sourit Sugawara. C'est bon, rien à signaler. »

Il lui tendit un tissu.

« Tiens, tu peux enlever les plaquettes et t'essuyer avec ça. »

Ce que fit Hinata avec plaisir. Même en frottant le plus possible, pourtant, les cheveux du bas de son crâne gardaient la moiteur du gel. Il grimaça.

« C'est tout ? questionna Hinata, un peu incrédule. »

Sugawara se retourna vers lui et, souriant, s'accota sur le comptoir des machines derrière lui.

« C'est tout. Juste une petite vérification protocolaire. Il ne faut pas prendre de risques inutiles. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Hinata sentit une drôle d'émotion s'installer en lui, car ce geste familier lui rappela automatiquement Natsu. Sugawara n'en remarqua rien et lui fit un petit geste de la main.

« Tu peux y aller, Hinata. Et merci de ta collaboration.

— Oui, articula débilement Hinata, en songeant avec un mal de cœur à la salle de contrôle qui l'attendait. Je peux y aller.

— Tu peux y aller, répéta suspicieusement Sugawara devant l'air du plus jeune.

— J'y vais, décida finalement Hinata, sans se lever. »

Sugawara, toujours accoté au comptoir, afficha une moue mi-amusée, mi-confuse. Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence étrange.

« Vu ta tenue, déclara alors l'ex-agent au bout d'une bonne minute, j'en déduis que tu es un hackeur. »

Hinata baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements blancs. Il hocha la tête.

« Qu'en penses-tu, jusqu'à présent ? poursuivit Suga en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

— C'est bien, c'est bien, répondit automatiquement Hinata. »

Suga hocha la tête lentement, pinçant les lèvres. Le silence perdura encore un peu.

« Tu te plais bien, dans la fonction ? renchérit-il alors.

— Oui. »

Suga leva les sourcils. Hinata baissa les yeux.

« En fait, pas vraiment, soupira-t-il finalement. Enfin, oui, mais, non. Je— Je vais y aller. »

Il se leva et faillit trébucher dans ses propres pieds. La voix douce de Suga l'interrompit dans sa sortie.

« Pourquoi ça ne te plait pas ? »

Hinata soupira et baissa les yeux. Il était ridicule.

« C'est juste que…

— Tu peux me le dire, voyons. »

Il tendit les bras en désignant l'espace autour d'eux en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas comme si les autres Hackeurs étaient là pour t'entendre. »

Hinata, contre lui-même, sentit un sourire se former sur son visage. Tout de suite, il essaya de l'amoindrir. Pourtant, quelque chose dans l'air de Sugawara, dans sa façon de poser des questions, non simplement par politesse, mais comme si les réponses l'intéressaient vraiment… Lui donnait envie de sortir tout ce qu'il lui pesait sur le cœur.

« C'est simplement que je trouve la fonction un peu abrutissante, lâcha Hinata. Le temps passe horriblement lentement et je… Et je n'ai pas l'impression de faire quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est en apprenant des tas de chiffres par cœur que j'arriverai à trouver Nats— ma petite sœur au plus vite. On dirait que je… J'ai vraiment l'impression de… Perdre mon temps. »

L'avait-il vraiment avoué ? À voir l'air concentré de Suga, c'était un oui.

« Tu préférerais aller sur le terrain, comprit Suga. »

Hinata serra les lèvres. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, étant donné la gentillesse de Karasuno de l'accueillir ainsi, mais c'était vrai. Il ne pouvait supporter de rester enfermé comme il l'était en ce moment.

« Je pourrais en parler à Daichi, si tu le souhaites, déclara contre toute attente Suga. »

Son ton était léger.

« Quoi ?

— À Daichi. Lui en parler. Si tu veux, bien sûr. »

Ça prenait Hinata de court, pour tout dire.

« Je… Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que… »

Suga eut un petit rire. C'était comme si, pendant un bref instant, la pièce était traversée d'un rai de lumière.

« Je ne pense pas que ça va le déranger. Vraiment, tu n'as pas à avoir aussi peur de lui, je te le jure. Il a l'air bien intimidant, au début, admit Suga en haussant les épaules, mais c'est quelqu'un de… (Il sembla hésiter.) profondément bon. Et, pour ma part, poursuivit-il en changeant rapidement de sujet, je crois que tu ferais un Snipper très bien. C'était des bons réflexes que tu avais, tout à l'heure, en essayant de me tuer. »

Il lui fit un autre clin d'œil. Hinata sourit.

Et Suga lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Hinata reçu un avis sur la porte de sa chambre. Il le lu à trois reprises, les yeux immenses. Lorsque Yachi arriva à sa porte, pour marcher avec lui jusqu'à la grande salle commune, il lui tendit, éberlué. En voyant ses yeux à elle défiler sur la page, pourtant, il sentit peu à peu la réalité de la chose le saisir et une excitation sans bornes l'envahir. Sans préavis, son corps se mit à sauter de lui-même partout dans sa chambre.

« Tu as lu ? Tu as lu ? questionna-t-il en riant de joie. Dès aujourd'hui ! Camp d'entraînement pour devenir Snipper !

— Oui, sourit Yachi, je vois bien ça. C'est vraiment génial, Hinata, je suis très heureuse pour toi. »

Il s'arrêta dans ses sauts. Yachi baissa les yeux en quatrième vitesse.

« Pourquoi ce ton ? demanda Hinata, les sourcils froncés.

— Quel ton ? objecta-t-elle, toujours sans le regarder.

— Ce ton là ! Comme si… »

Il s'arrêta. Puis, réalisa.

« Comme si tu croyais que ça n'allait pas marcher ! Que je n'y arriverais pas ! »

Yachi se couvrit aussitôt d'une couleur écarlate.

« Bien sûr que non, voyons, Hinata ! objecta-t-elle, cette fois en le regardant.

— Oh que si ! Je le vois bien ! »

Il se sentait inexplicablement trahi.

« Je suis simplement un peu craintive, c'est tout ! poursuivit-elle, se défendant. Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas l'être, Hinata ! Je sais bien tout ce qu'être un Snipper implique—! »

Elle semblait vouloir ajouter un « contrairement à toi », mais s'être retenue au dernier instant. Hinata baissa les yeux. Yachi, si c'était encore possible, rougit encore plus.

« Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne t'en pense pas capable, Hinata, murmura-t-elle. J'ai simplement peur pour toi, comme j'ai peur pour chacun des Snippers qui partent en mission un jour. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est comme ça. Si tu savais tous les gens que j'ai vu— »

Elle s'arrêta, la tête baissée.

« Et bien, déclara Hinata, je préfère encore mourir en essayant de sauver ma sœur que de rester me cacher derrière un écran et de prétendre que ma place n'est pas là-bas, dans le vrai monde, à donner tout ce que j'ai pour la trouver. »

Il tourna les talons. Il ne vit pas l'air éploré de Yachi derrière lui lorsqu'il sortit.

* * *

Avec cette intercalation, Hinata avait perdu tout son temps pour manger. C'est alors avec son estomac vide et le cœur encore serré de s'être fâché contre Yachi qu'il rejoignit la salle d'entraînement où l'avis le conviait. À l'entrée, il se figea.

Des dizaines d'installations toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres trônaient dans l'immense salle, où s'activaient déjà plusieurs personnes vêtues de noir. Plusieurs levaient des poids, d'autres couraient sur des pistes à obstacles, certains escaladaient un mur qui ne semblait définitivement pas être prévu à cet effet, mais surtout, la plupart tiraient. Le bruit des balles était sourd, les cibles étaient minuscules. Les armes utilisées étaient variées, et Hinata n'aurait pu en nommer aucune. Sauf peut-être les couteaux, qu'une fille lançait avec un geste sec sur des cibles en mouvement. Il déglutit.

« Hé, toi, la crevette ! »

Au son de l'appel désobligeant, Hinata se retourna vivement.

« Oui, toi ! Allez, entre, morpion, tu bloques le passage ! »

Il se poussa aussitôt du cadre des portes. Il releva les yeux vers la source des insultes, fronçant les sourcils.

Un type au crâne rasé et à la carrure très légitime lui fit un signe de la main. Il était habillé en noir, comme tout le monde, mais portait sur lui, reliées par diverses sangles, plusieurs armes de toute sorte.

« Approche, je vais pas te manger. »

Les pieds d'Hinata résistèrent un peu, mais il finit par les soumettre à sa volonté et à rejoindre le type au crâne rasé. En avançant, il remarqua vaguement que, devant le type, plusieurs autres personnes étaient réunies, assises devant lui sur diverses tables et chaises comme s'il était une sorte de professeur.

« Moi, c'est Tanaka. (Il se tourna vers les gens devant lui, puis vers Hinata.) Le groupe, voici Hinata Shoyo, Hinata Shoyo, voici le groupe. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore debout ? Va t'asseoir. N'importe où, je m'en fous, je veux juste commencer à parler. Tout le monde est là ? »

Les gens autour de lui hochèrent vaguement la tête. Hinata alla s'asseoir discrètement à côté d'un grand type pâle aux cheveux blonds d'à peu près son âge. Celui-ci lui jeta un bref regard un peu méprisant et reporta aussitôt son attention sur Tanaka. Hinata fronça les sourcils. _Non mais, c'est quoi son problème, à lui ?_

« Allez, les jeunes, on m'écoute ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre aujourd'hui. Bon. Je sais qu'hier je vous avais dit qu'on pratiquerait enfin les tirs, mais vu qu'on a un nouveau, je préfère reporter ça à demain. »

Des exclamations de désapprobation retentirent autour de lui. Plusieurs se tournèrent vers Hinata d'un œil mauvais. Il tenta de se faire le plus petit possible.

« La ferme, la ferme, tout le monde ! C'est moi le chef, alors je fais ce que je veux, et vous n'avez pas mot à dire. C'est clair ? Journée d'entrainement libre aujourd'hui, vous en avez besoin, avec vos carrures de spaghettis trop cuits. Allez, allez, du vent ! Foutez-moi le camp, et si je vous vois vous ménager, je me chargerai personnellement de votre cas. Dégagez ! »

Tout le monde se dispersa assez rapidement. Tanaka resta un moment à les regarder d'un œil menaçant, les poings fermés sur ses hanches dans une posture victorieuse. Puis, après seulement que tout le monde se soit éclipsé vers les diverses installations, il posa son regard sur Hinata.

« Directement envoyé des Hackers, celui-là, déclara-t-il pour lui-même. C'est nouveau, ça. »

Hinata baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements blancs qui se démarquaient définitivement de tous ceux des gens dans la salle.

« T'en fais pas, le rassura Tanaka en le prenant par les épaules, on va te régler ça d'ici ce soir. Pour le moment, je vais t'expliquer comment ça marche, ici. C'est bon ? »

Hinata approuva. Il regardait la panoplie d'armes que Tanaka arborait et il ne pouvait parvenir à étouffer le sentiment d'admiration qui le saisissait.

« Alors, on y va. Toi, et le reste du groupe, vous n'êtes pas des Snippers. Vous êtes des merdes. Et toi, tu ne fais même pas encore officiellement partie du camp d'entraînement, alors ça fait de toi une sous-merde, compris ? »

Hinata hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Bon. Une fois que vous aurez fini d'être des merdes, ce qui peut prendre très longtemps, et si vous n'abandonnez pas entretemps, vous serez jumelés avec un vrai Snipper. Comme moi. Les missions se font en escouades. Les escouades sont formées de cinq membres. Deux équipes de deux, et un chef d'escouade. Tu me suis ?

— Oui ! approuva Hinata, au garde-à-vous.

— Chaque équipe de deux est supervisée à distance par un Hackeur. Vous êtes en permanence reliés par des oreillettes. Il y a deux personnes auxquelles il faut absolument obéir : votre Hacker et votre chef d'escouade. Au camp d'entraînement, tu apprendras, notamment, à travailler avec les oreillettes, à réagir en situation de danger, à se débrouiller pendant les missions et, évidemment, à tirer et à se battre. Pour ça, par contre, il faut beaucoup de pratique. Quand le superviseur (c'est-à-dire : moi) jugera que tu seras apte à être jumelé, Daichi lui-même aura aussi son mot à dire dans la décision. Compris ? On a déjà renvoyé quelqu'un au camp d'entraînement d'après un ordre de Daichi. C'est à ne pas prendre à la légère. »

Hinata approuva, raide comme un piquet. Tanaka lui donna une bonne tape dans le dos qui le fit presque s'envoler.

« J'aime quand les merdes sont attentives. Allez, viens que je te montre les installations d'entraînement. »

Hinata le suivit.

« Alors, questionna-t-il en se remémorant les explications de Yachi, tu es le Directeur de la section des Hackers ? »

Tanaka le regarda. Puis, éclata d'un rire sonore et joyeux. Il lui asséna une autre tape dans le dos.

« Moi ? Presque, oui, on peut dire ça.

— Tu dis de la merde, Tanaka, résonna une voix féminine. »

Tanaka se plia soudain et lâcha un petit cri de douleur. Il mit une main derrière sa tête et se frotta l'arrière du crâne. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds très pâles et à l'air d'une tueuse en série apparut à ses côtés.

« Ne l'écoute pas, s'adressa-t-elle à Hinata avec un rictus, il aime beaucoup se donner de l'importance.

— Hé, oh, j'apprécierais que tu n'essaies pas de détruire l'autorité que je parviens à instaurer chez mon groupe. »

La jeune femme fit tourner un couteau entre ses doigts et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Moi c'est Saeko, poursuivit-elle à l'intention d'Hinata.

— Ma sœur, expliqua Tanaka, toujours en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. »

En fait, dans l'air carnassier, Hinata remarquait définitivement de la parenté.

« Allez, viens, dit-elle à son frère, Asahi a un problème avec les simulations, il dit que tu sais comment faire.

— Je peux pas, répondit-il en lâchant un coup d'œil à Hinata. Je dois lui faire faire le tour de la salle pour qu'il puisse commencer à s'entraîner le plus tôt possible.

— Tu ne peux pas laisser Tsukishima lui montrer ça ? Après tout, il la connaît bien, la salle, poursuivit-elle en tentant de cacher un sourire. »

Tanaka retint un éclat de rire.

« Pourquoi pas, dit-il en prenant l'épaule d'Hinata, qui ne comprenait rien. Allez, tu vois l'asperge blonde, là-bas ? Dis-lui qu'il te montre les bases. Je reviens. »

Puis, Saeko et lui partirent aussitôt vers la sortie, se donnant des bourgades mutuelles.

Hinata resta penaud un moment, puis prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers le blond, Tsukishima, à côté duquel il était assis tout à l'heure. Il était en train d'accrocher des sangles pour, apparemment, grimper sur le mur d'escalade.

« Euh, tenta Hinata, salut. »

Tsukishima ne releva même pas la tête.

« Tanaka m'envoie car il m'a dit que peut-être tu pourrais me montrer les installations. »

À cela, le blond tourna les yeux vers lui. Une microseconde.

« On nous inflige des fourmis comme toi, maintenant, déclara-t-il froidement. Ils doivent vraiment manquer de personnel. »

Hinata cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ?

— Fais juste comme moi, continua l'autre de sa voix glacée comme s'il ne venait pas juste de l'insulter gratuitement. Mets tes sangles, allez. »

Hinata serra les dents mais s'exécuta. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

« Pas comme ça, s'exaspéra Tsukishima. »

Hinata se dégagea vivement.

« Si c'est si facile pour toi, pourquoi t'es encore au camp d'entrainement, hein ? On est dans le même bateau, là, alors pas besoin de me parler comme ça. »

Tsukishima arbora d'un air si complètement méprisant et exaspéré qu'Hinata serra les dents. Pourtant, contre toute attente, il lui répondit.

« On est au camp d'entraînement car on est considéré comme encore trop jeunes pour être envoyés sur le terrain. Par contre, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a le même âge qu'on est tous au même niveau. »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec aigreur.

Une fois les sangles mises, Tsukishima, sans mot dire, entreprit de se hisser jusqu'en haut de la structure. Hinata le suivit aussitôt. Le plus grand semblait à peine fournir d'efforts, Hinata essaya donc de camoufler le plus possible son souffle court et ses membres tremblants. Il essaya aussi de regarder en bas le moins possible.

Vers le milieu du mur, ses mains se bloquèrent, refusant d'essayer de monter plus haut. Hinata ferma les yeux et plaqua son front contre la structure, implorant son corps de lui obéir. Les yeux fermés, il poursuivit alors son ascension, priant pour ne pas foncer dans les pieds de Tsukishima. Tout à coup, il sentit une main agripper son avant-bras et le hisser comme une marionnette sur le haut de la plateforme. Il ouvrit les yeux, éberlué.

Il était en haut.

À ses côtés, Tsukishima se frottait les mains. Hinata hésita un peu, puis lui accorda un « merci » un peu rapide. Tsukishima haussa les épaules. Hinata se rappela des paroles de Tanaka : « C'est un travail d'équipe. »

D'en haut, il était possible de bien voir toutes les stations d'entrainement auxquelles se regroupaient Snippers et novices. Quelque chose attira toutefois son regard.

« Hé, celui-là, pointa-t-il à Tsukishima. Pourquoi il a le droit de tirer, si Tanaka ne nous l'a pas encore permis ? »

En effet, une tête noire visait les cibles mouvantes à répétition, les atteignant à chaque fois. Il semblait du même âge qu'eux, donc faisait nécessairement partie du camp d'entraînement aussi, non ?

Tsukishima laissa échapper un grognement. Hinata tourna la tête vers lui.

« Ça, c'est le _grand_ Kageyama Tobio, déclara-t-il avec mépris. Il est ici depuis toujours, donc il a, même malgré son âge, des années de pratique de plus. C'est un Snipper, et attention, parodia-t-il avec méchanceté, pas n'importe lequel. »

À ces mots, ledit Kageyama baissa son arme, puis la rangea dans l'étui à l'arrière de son dos. Il se retourna, et aperçut Tsukishima et Hinata qui le fixaient. Sans qu'Hinata ne comprenne pourquoi, il leur adressa un infime sourire qui était pourtant incompréhensiblement méchant. Puis, il se détourna.

Tsukishima, lui, semblait avoir compris le message derrière le sourire, car il leva les yeux au ciel et arbora un air encore plus mauvais que d'habitude.

« C'est vraiment le Roi du terrain, déclara-t-il, ironique. »

* * *

 **Coucou tout le monde! Alors, comme je disais plus haut, je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. En fait, j'ai eu deux semaines de congé d'écriture forcé, car j'étais en session d'examens. MAIS C'EST FINI MAINTENANT! J'ai donc tout mon temps pour écrire :) Aussi, mes chapitres sont plutôt longs (enfin, comparés à tout ce que j'ai écrit avant), donc, ça me prend un peu plus de temps. Mais là, on embarque enfin dans la partie intéressante de l'histoire... Mouahaha. Les bases sont mises, ça peut commencer. Qu'en pensez vous? Les personnages? J'ai bien hâte d'entendre vos avis, je suis toute nerveuse! Bref, merci absolument pour tout, le soutien, les avis, les mots gentils, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous! Je suis désolée aussi du délai de réponse aux commentaires, mais j'enclenche cela dès cet après-midi. Merci pour tout, je vous adore.**

 **Bisous,**

 **Karelyss~**


End file.
